Could It Be Love?
by AdeWCUTMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is running out of money quick. So when Blaise Zabini comes up with a tempting dare, how does Malfoy respond? AU, just a small, cute fic. Cookies for everyone :D Written by animepotterlover (CUT's personal site on FFNet), betaed by AdeW.


**A/N This is my first ever fanfic, that I wrote when I was 12, and I am only reposting-please go easy on me! If I get any tenses wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me through a review or PM me! Ok, I'll stop bothering you and let you get on to the story xD Hope you guys like it! Reviews get cookies with Draco's face on it :D  
-CUT**

'Go on a date with Granger,' Blaise said with a sly grin on his face.

'What?' My eyes widened at the thought. No way! 'I have Pansy, and besides, to date a mudblood like her? She is going to ruin my reputation big time,' I spewed reasons a hundred miles per hour.

'But you didn't hear how much I was gonna give for you to just date her once! You can dump her afterwards and apologize to Parkinson anyway. It doesn't take much to make her come running back at you. I mean, you're popular, so why not forgive you? If you guys aren't dating, she wouldn't be anyone of importance,' Blaise said calmly, knowing that his offer wouldn't be refused, 'I'll give you fifty galleons just to date Granger once. So whaddya say?'

Blaise Zabini was a millionaire compared to me, and that money might've been nothing to Blaise. But to me: dad's company was coming around the stage of being bankrupt; my private stash of galleons had dried out like water in a desert. I desperately needed the money. And besides, what harm could it do? Just date Granger once right? 'I'm in,' I said immediately, 'I would kill for fifty galleons, much less date Granger. I'm accepting the deal.'

'That's what I want to hear,' Blaise grinned.

'So I just date her?' I said to Blaise, still dazed at Blaise's undeniable offer.

'Yes. That's how straight forward it is. But she can't dump you-you have to dump her,' Blaise said with an innocent grin on his face, 'Anyway, you just have to flash your incredibly dazzling smile at her and she's going to sigh and fall into your arms. So that should be very easy. But if you fail it will be you losing fifty galleons, _playboy_.'

Wild horses couldn't pull me away from the prize. I grinned at him mock punched him in the arm. I was gonna get her and the money. But there was something that was bothering me besides that comment. _Why was he doing this for me? _ I turned to Zabini, wanting to ask him why, but he was off, cloak swishing, leaving me behind. I sighed and collected my belongings. I would have to ask him later.

I covered the last few steps remaining to my classroom and instantly I was covered all over with Pansy's hugs, kisses and 'I love you's. I smiled at her but pushed her firmly away instead and walked over to Granger's desk. Then, I just realized how much I had wanted to do that in the past to get away from her sloppy kisses. I mean, I'm alright with hot kisses, but Pansy's were practically a nightmare. But she totally worshipped me, so I always kissed her back, letting her fawn over me. I balled my right hand into a fist and knocked on her desk lightly. Granger was startled and looked up at me.

'Uh, hello?' she said to me in a confused manner, waiting for me to say that I had got the wrong desk or something.

'Hermione, go on a date with me,' I flashed a full smile at her and then smiled a secret smile to myself as I watched her face grow red and flustered-It was quite amusing.

She stammered, 'L-let me think about it.'

'That's good to hear,' I nodded my head slightly and walked back to my desk.

This was going quite well, unless you count the glares from the Gryffindors and Slytherins on both sides of the classroom being a problem. Or Granger and her friend who name I didn't bother to remember staring at me like I was crazy. Or that my girlfriend was twisting her face into a mask of envy and jealousness. I plopped down onto my seat and took my textbook out avoiding everyone's gaze. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was the start of the holidays and I started to kick off the ground to start off my broomstick. I had to clear my mind, so I told my friends I would fly home alone. I was ready to step out into the rain when I spotted Granger. She hadn't got anyone with her. This was the perfect chance!

'Hermione! You want me to fly you home?' I smiled and hoped the smile looked kind.

I thought she would have swooned as other girls do and flutter their eyelids and go: '_Yes, oh yes!'_, but she hadn't. Instead she just smiled a tight lipped smile and said, 'No, thank you. I can't possibly leave Ginny here. Besides, we're flooing home.'

She had declined my offer straight on, and she didn't even want to talk to me about the earlier proposal. I stood there stubbornly not wanting to give up, politely conversing now and then. After five minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

'Please, Hermione, accept my date,' I bit my lip as soon as I said that; that didn't sound really good; so much for being patient and cool.

'Uh, I'm sorry, but I have homework to do, and-' She protested.

'Just please accept my offer,' I interrupted her, wanting her to agree, 'I'm sorry that I cut into your time, but-'

She sighed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. It took five minutes until she finally broke the silence.

'Yeah. Whatever. Sure. I'll go. What time?' Hermione said to me blankly with her head turned away from me.

'5:00, you up for it? Let's meet up at Hogsmade. I'm going to make you never forget it. It'll be the most memorable day of your life!' I said in a cheery voice-well, I hoped it was cheery. She made no motion, so I asked her softly, 'Hermione?'

She hadn't moved from her earlier position and was standing there like a stone. I turned her head towards me gently. Hermione's face was covered in tears. I didn't know what to do and I embraced her awkwardly. She broke away from me as if my hands were fire on an open flame.

'I'm okay. Don't worry about me,' Hermione wiped her tears away hastily. 'So, 5:00, right?'

'Yeah,' I said, and we were utterly silent.

After this conversation ended, it wasn't till her friend-Weasley, having a school bag slung casually over one shoulder and a pink folder in one hand-, came along that we started moving again. She looked really surprised to see me. When Hermione saw her, she started walking for the fireplace immediately, into the open rain without an umbrella. I rushed out behind her, my umbrella shading her from the rain for the last ten meters or so. She had given no reaction when I helped her then, but when I waved at her through her car window, she meekly waved back. Too bad the image that stayed in my head wasn't her waving, but instead, her crying face.

* * *

As soon as Malfoy was out of sight, Ginny rounded up on me.

'Why is someone as hot as Draco asking you out and helping you into cars carrying an umbrella over your head? He even waved at you!' Ginny tried to put on a menacing tone, but failed to do so as her excitement took her over.

I sighed and looked out of the window. 'It's obvious he's doing it for money, Gin, why would he date a _mudblood_ like me? Just say that I helped him as a whole,' I said, gritting my teeth, hoping Ginny didn't notice, 'But I just can't seem to say no to his request. He seems so nice, that even though I know he's doing this for money, I...'

''Mione, are you alright?' Ginny looked at me worriedly, 'You say that you're fine with it but you don't seem it the way you talk. And also, you're gripping the steering wheel like you're trying to murder it.'

_Shit. I can't really hide my emotions, can I?_ I thought with a sigh and looked down aghast-my knuckles were white. Any more of this pressure and my knuckles would break. I loosened my hands on the steering wheel. I sighed. It was a 'fake date'. Nothing would happen. And of course, I wouldn't be secretly disappointed…?

'Look, if you don't want to go with him just don't. You don't have to push yourself.'

'Maybe I'll tell him that,' Come on… Don't comment on that anymore…

We both left it at that. The silence welling in the car, like a bomb, ready to explode.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday had painfully passed by. It was especially slow, as everyone in the school knew that the Slytherin prince was going out with the mudblood girl in Griffindork-I couldn't go around without being spoken to about that subject. I had become popular, but not in a good way. The rumours spread like wildfire and by Thursday, even the seniors knew.

The Friday I was longing for and dreading at the same time had come. I walked twice around the school building before meeting him outside the gate where he was already standing.

'Sheesh,' He dragged his fingers though his silver-blond hair. 'You sure took your time.'

'Well, it's not like I'm gonna leave you here or anything,' I said while I tied my hair up into a sloppy ponytail, 'I'd promised you I would go.'

'Yeah, yeah. Come here,' He pulled me towards him. I tried to shy away from him, but he held me tight in his embrace.

'Look. I don't want you to feel like I didn't let you know about what's going to happen, but if you don't want to date me or think I'm despicable after my explanation I'll let you go,' As soon as I heard the urgency in Malfoy's whispering voice I stopped struggling and gave him a nod of acknowledgement; he let go of me and continued, 'This whole thing, it's just a dare from-'

'Yeah. I know. Zabini told me the whole story. It's okay. Just see it as a favour. Just use me. I don't mind. Money's everything right?' I tried to hide the hurt in my voice; I wasn't doing a good job.

'I, well, look. Seriously. I'm sorry. C-can I make it up to you?' Malfoy looked really guilty then. Well, maybe it's was just my imagination.

'Can we just drop this topic?' I blurted this out, afraid that tears would come.

He seemed to sense that I was mentally braking down, as he dropped the topic as soon as he saw my expression. He took my hand gently and led me to his car. The car drove smoothly on, until finally, our destination was reached.

'We're here,' He offered a hand to me and I took it. Reluctantly.

I stepped out and gasped. The sight that gripped me was awesome. It had a small entrance that was easy to miss, but if you were there to find it you certainly would. Its doorway had a mahogany, brown frame, and a sign above it had some characters I couldn't decipher. The inside had long elegant, polished wood tables with matching chairs to accompany them. The sides of the table had also had carvings which represented different stories of China, as I recognized. Then I put two and two together. The sign above the doorframe was Chinese. Malfoy later told me that it meant: '_The little bird'_. I found him looking at me with a smirk and I immediately closed my mouth. He saw that I was glaring at him, ducked his head and led me into the restaurant.

Our seat was in the right corner of the restaurant. The meal was fabulous. There were many Chinese delicacies served and I had tried almost all of them.

'That was amazing! But it's strange that you would bring me to a Muggle shop,' I said Malfoy.

'The best restaurants around here are all Muggle shops,' Malfoy shrugged.

'Wizard restaurants are too much to pay for? You're going to make _me_ pay, are you? Or did you rob someone of their money? That's not an option to leave out-you would do anything for money, even ki-' My tone turned colder as I questioned him, 'Wait. You didn't kill to get that money, right?'

'Don't be like that,' He scrunched up his nose and I couldn't help but think it was cute.

'That question wasn't rhetorical. I meant it,' I raised my voice but hastily lowered it as I discovered people were gawping at us.

Draco opened his mouth then closed it a few times, seeming to have an internal battle over whether he should answer civilly or not.

'No, but I have the money. Borrowed it from someone I know.' Malfoy said after a long while.

I smiled sarcastically and retorted, 'Of course you did,' and left it at that.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. Malfoy then rubbed his neck with his left hand and said with an uneasy tone, 'Well, I'll bring you somewhere better next time!'

That comment took me by surprise. 'You'll bring me somewhere else next time? But I thought-'

'What?' Malfoy said defensively seemingly surprised by his own actions, 'Just as a friend, chill.'

'No, I'm happy you're bringing me somewhere next time, but aren't you supposed to _dump me harshly?'_ My tone turned sour again.

'It's okay; I'll make arrangements with Blaise. I seem to take a liking in you, Hermione,' He smiled a gorgeous, full-blasted smile at me and continued, 'You're not like the other girls I know.'

'Oh, really? Then you won't like me anymore-I'm the same as any other girl. Except the fact that I'm a _mudblood_,' I glared at him.

'No-I meant girls of your nature,' He explained hastily, 'Look, I want to talk more with you, but I'm supposed to dump you at school, so can we meet somewhere…'

Huh. Any good feelings I had towards Malfoy disappeared. So did he want to talk to me more? Or dump me in front of the whole school? Now, I didn't care anymore. Why should I agree when he's just not letting the school know that we were going to meet again? Or was it that he was scared that because I was a muggle I would ruin his status…? White hot anger surged through me. I stood up calmly and scooped my bag up. I was leaving.

'You want to know some girls that don't swoon from your smiles and touches, right? And that you don't want to date an airhead like Pansy?' I had gritted my teeth together but my voice sounded like smooth poison.

'Hermione-' He started protesting, but I cut in immediately.

Don't you "Hermione" me. Oh, and _Slytherin prince_, if you want to be more _popular _with the girls, be more honest and not so cocky. A thing that you'll never achieve at this rate.' I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the restaurant.

I stormed outside the restaurant into a world of teardrops. Through my emotions, I didn't realize that the world was pouring tears-just like I was. Great. Now how was I supposed to get home?

* * *

I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Her chocolate brown eyes which were blazing with defiance and curiosity, her plump pink lips… Even her messy brown curls were something I adored. I even unconsciously said that I wanted to see her more. This was not going to do. Should I just tell her that I like her? It wasn't just lust like I had for Pansy. I wanted to know her more, I wanted to understand her and most importantly be there for her when she needed me. Unlike now. I sighed and turned on my radio on high. I wasn't going to think of her. Not until later anyway.

On Monday, as soon as I got off the bus, I went straight up to our first class-double potions with the Gryffindors. I had reasons to be sure that she would be there. When she saw me, she sighed and looked up.

'Get it done, Malfoy,' Hermione rolled her eyes and her friend looked at me with obvious distaste.

'I'm not saying anything, am I?' I clenched my teeth and walked back to my seat.

Blaise had eyed me with a curious suspicion. So what? I had lost my bet. Whatever. I opened my textbook and studied it. Well, not really. It's just that I didn't know it was upside down through all my thoughts.

'Well, you do know that your textbook is upside down, do you?' Weasley sauntered over and smirked at me, 'Or are you just missing brain cells?'

I glared at him but made no move. I slumped down in my seat. It seems like I lost the motive to use my fists anymore. Or any part of my body, in fact.

'You might not realize, so I'm telling you straight out. Hermione is now really depressed and she said that it has something to do with you, so I'm not letting you go today.'

'Oh yeah? Well, be happy, Weasel. I'm not going to harm your beloved Hermione anymore. Hermione and I are over. Well, that's what I thought when she stormed outside when it was pouring. It's kind of sad that she would choose the downpour opposed to sitting in my car. Oh, and when she left, she gave me a glare that could freeze hell over. So technically, me and Hermione are not an item anymore, are we Hermione?' I was close to shouting, 'Yeah, Zabini. So I lost the bet because Hermione dumped me, okay? I'll pay up tomorrow.'

The whole classroom was still dazed by my outburst. I stood up and stalked out of the room before the guy could shove another retort into my face. I didn't care. Even though my I was failing potions and had big chances of getting a howler for skipping class, I couldn't stand the talking in the class anymore. Even though I had planned to dump Hermione then, the sight of her made me lose my wits. What I didn't know is, after I stalked out of the classroom, Hermione was close on my heels. And before I knew it, my legs brought me to my favourite place-The Room of Requirement. It was a place where you could hide, show off your inner self, and no one would know. I was finding a comfy chair to sit on but when I heard a noise, I froze.

'Wait! Draco!' I whipped my head around.

'Hermione,' I couldn't see her, but I could recognise her voice, 'Why did you come here?'

She murmured 'Lumos' so that we were enshrouded in glowing, blue light, and then closed the door without a sound.

As the door closed, I whispered to her, 'I'm sorry. I truly am,' I was.

She dipped her head down, hiding a smile, 'It should be me who's apologizing. I knew that you were going to use me completely and I agreed. You just stated what was going to happen, and I was angry, right? It's me who's wrong. I never thought that I liked you this much to go to those selfish standards, so, sorry.'

Was that a confession? I looked into her caramel eyes and sighed. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She didn't pull away.

'I like you too. A lot,' I said after a long time; my flaming cheeks were unusual-I never blushed when I confessed to others before.

Maybe it was because I meant it this time.

'Maybe it's better if you had asked your parents first, Hermione. It's quite dangerous to date the _Slytherin prince_,' I smirked.

'You just spoilt the mood,' Hermione growled at me, but a smile was hinting at her lips.

'So can we hang out again sometime?' My feelings were read by her if I were transparent.

She didn't answer, but pulled my head down. My fingers tangled in her hair pulling her closer, one hand cupping her face. Our lips met-the kiss was so hungry, but at the same time, soft as silk. After a long time, we broke away, fighting for air.

'So does that mean yes?' I chuckled softly.

'That, you'll have to figure out for yourself, Draco,' Hermione laughed breathlessly.

I tried to kiss her again but a split second before our lips touched she backed away. I looked at her with confusion and slight annoyance, wanting to say something, but stopped when I saw her face.

She looked at me strangely and said, 'Wouldn't dating me just spoil your reputation?

Make you lose most of your friends? Make you lose your girlfriend?'

I tried to hide a smile, 'I don't actually give a shit, you know. I realized that after you left-I would miss you.'

'So you would miss me, so what does it matter to me?' Hermione tried to sound indignant, but I heard the amusement in her voice.

'I missed you, and I decided that I never will have that feeling of loneliness in my heart ever again.' I smiled and captured her lips once more.

And I wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

**A/N Thx for reading, remember to review in the box below! FEED ME XD**

**P.S, Credits to my awesome beta AdeW 3**


End file.
